


Julian Went Down To Georgia

by spaceprincess97



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Logan sees a pretty face and forgets to think, M/M, The Devil Went Down to Georgia AU, feat. a cameo from haven, i want you to know that this is orgy verse in my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincess97/pseuds/spaceprincess97
Summary: When Julian went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul to steal. What he got was Logan.





	Julian Went Down To Georgia

When Julian went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul to steal but really, he just wanted a distraction. He was behind on his quota. It didn’t happen often, but when it did, his boss was relentless. He needed to steal a soul. He just had to find to right one. 

There were all sorts of places for Julian to win souls — clubs, bars, diners, honky-tonks — but there was a bar in Savannah that he liked in particular. Maybe it was because it sat on a crossroads, or because of the admittedly ironic name, or maybe the people who ended up there were simply more willing to gamble their lives, but Julian had made (and won) more deals in The Devil’s Nest than almost anywhere else. 

When he walked in, the bar was pretty quiet; it was a Tuesday night, and most of the regular patrons preferred to waste away their weekends in the Nest. But Julian didn’t want regular. He wanted something special. As he moved toward the bar, he let his eyes scan the room, searching. He let his gaze fall on that night’s piano player. He was talented, that was obvious. Blonde hair shining in the light, long fingers dancing across the keys, eyes closed. He was completely absorbed in the music. He opened his eyes and Julian caught a flash of green. Perfect. When he began to sing, the notes echoed through the room in a way that was both haunting and gorgeous. Even better. 

Sure, Julian had a type. Everyone did, but not every pretty soul was worth stealing. The man at the piano however — he might just work.   
Julian waited out the rest of the pianist’s set at the bar. He didn’t drink anything, not yet; there was nothing they had to offer that would suit his tastes. He just watched. No one else was really paying attention, which was a shame; the pianist was really quite good. And he had noticed his audience. Julian could feel the weight of the pianist’s eyes, the way that they flicked between him and the keys. Good. This would be easy.

As the pianist let the last chord fade out, Julian turned to the bar, ordered two beers, and waited. Not even a minute later, he heard the pianist slide onto the stool next to him. Still, he said nothing — this business, stealing souls, was a delicate game. It required finesse, patience. The pianist had to make the first move. And he did. 

“Enjoy the show?”

No accent. Interesting. Julian looked at him, and slid one of the beers over with a smile. The pianist caught it, long fingers wrapping around the bottle.   
“You could say that.” Julian took a swig of beer and fought off a grimace. How anyone enjoyed drinking fermented wheat juice, he’d never understood. The pianist laughed. 

“I’m Logan,” he said, holding out a hand. Julian took it. 

“Julian,” he said with a smile. He held onto Logan’s hand a beat too long before pulling back and taking another sip of beer. Logan did the same, watching him. Julian let his gaze drift to the piano and waited for Logan to take the bait. 

“Do you play?” Predictable. But helpful. 

“A little.” Julian chuckled. “I’d say I’m a much better singer than a pianist though.”

He could feel the intrigue burning off Logan. 

“I… would love to hear you.” Logan was trying to play it cool, and maybe he could’ve fooled someone else, but Julian could hear the desire in his voice. He had him. All he had to do was win. 

“What about a little contest then?” Julian looked at Logan, keeping his voice light. “We each play a song, see who’s better?”

It was a gamble. He had a feeling that Logan was the kind of guy who wouldn’t back down from a challenge. But if he was wrong— well, he’d have to find someone else. But Julian saw Logan’s pupils dilate, just slightly, and knew he’d made the right pitch. 

“What do I get if I win?” A fair question. Julian leaned in, close enough that his lips almost brushed Logan’s ear. 

“Anything you want, darlin’” Julian said in a near whisper. He pulled back and watched with satisfaction as Logan’s face flushed. He downed the rest of the beer. 

“And if you win?” It was a question most people forgot to ask, but Logan was clearly not most people. Julian gave him a small, soft smile. 

“Guess you’ll just have to see.” He stuck his hand out. “Do we have a deal?”

Logan didn’t even hesitate before enveloping Julian’s hand in his. Foolish. Julian couldn’t wait to have him. 

“Mind if I go first?” Julian asked. Logan gestured to the stage. Julian let his fingers trail across the piano keys, taunting, before he grabbed the tambourine sitting on the stool and looked to the door. As if on cue, (and in a way, the summons sort of was a cue) Clark Sawyer, Corey Pearson, Mikey Collins, Raven Woods, and Sinclair Langdon walked through the door. Logan didn’t seem to notice— that is, not until they walked on stage and grabbed instruments of their own. Julian watched as Logan crossed the room to him, confusion on his face. 

“I thought that this was just you and me. We agreed—”

Julian knelt in front of Logan and lifted his fingertips under Logan’s chin, effectively shutting him up. 

“We agreed on a contest. If you wanted this one-on-one, you should’ve specified.” Julian’s voice was soft but commanding. He dropped his fingers. Logan scowled and looked to the band behind Julian. He did a double take, eyes widening. 

“Is that — is that Haven? What? How did — who are you?” 

Julian laughed. It was too late for Logan now anyway. He might as well have some fun. Julian let his eyes melt into black, saw understanding bloom across Logan’s face. 

“You don’t really want to know.”

Julian pulled back and they began to play. Not a Haven song; that would be too obvious, although the chances of them getting recognized in a bar like this in Georgia of all places was unlikely. 

He saw Logan sit back down at the bar and sip at his beer. His face was unreadable. Was he scared? Angry? It didn’t really matter. There was next to no chance that Logan could beat him, especially with Haven behind him. But if he was going to steal Logan’s soul, the least he could do was show him a good time. He dropped the tambourine back on the stool and unhooked the mic from the mic stand. He made his way over to Logan. 

Logan, to his credit, looked mostly unfazed. However, Julian could hear his heart pounding; whatever it was — fear, anger, desire — Logan was rattled. He brushed a hand down Logan’s cheek, then let it slide up and entangle itself in his hair. He pulled him closer, singing to him from only inches away. Julian didn’t move for the rest of the song. Neither did Logan. As the last chord faded out, they were still there, eyes locked, chests heaving. Logan was the first to speak. 

“My turn.”

He still thought he had a shot. Impressive. 

“Good luck, sweetheart.”

Julian let go of Logan and turned back to the stage. He dismissed Haven with a wave of his hand, blowing them a kiss. He took his seat at the bar again and watched as Logan took the stage. He rested his hands on the keys, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath before he began to play.

Julian shouldn’t have underestimated Logan. 

It’s one thing to play the piano in a bar when no one really cares, when you don’t really care. It’s another thing entirely to play when you know you’re fucked and this one song is probably all you have left. Logan gave everything on stage. It was some Billy Joel song, Julian doesn’t even like Billy Joel, but still Logan’s voice ripped through him to his core. He would’ve cried if he could. For the first time, he started to feel guilty. The people in the bar are finally paying attention to Logan, and when he hits the last note everyone applauds, including Julian. Logan looks at him and his expression is so open. So vulnerable. More than Julian bargained for.   
He turned back to the bar and waited for Logan to join him. Sure enough, Logan slid onto the seat next to him moments later. This time, it wasn’t quite so easy. 

“What—” Logan was out of breath. “What do I owe you, exactly?”

Julian smiled slowly.

“The question is, what do I owe you?” He looked at Logan, who looked confused. “You win, Logan.”

Logan still looks baffled. 

“But Haven—”

“Haven,” Julian said, cutting him off, “Is brilliant. Amazing. Talented in every way. But what you did up there?”

Julian looked at the stage and shook his head. “I’ve never met anyone who sings like that.”

Logan just looks at him. Julian rolls his eyes. 

“So what’ll it be?”

“What?”

“What do you want Logan? Fame? Money? A fiddle made of gold?”

“You.”

It was Julian’s turn to look confused. 

“What?”

“You,” Logan repeated. “I just want you.”

Julian looked at him, this strange man with the beautiful eyes and (apparently) a death wish. Logan just smiled. 

“Are you sure?”

Logan nods. “I’m sure.”

With that, Julian grabbed Logan’s hand and pulled him out of the bar. No one at the Devil’s Nest ever saw them again.


End file.
